Baxter (SSBHS)
Baxter (バクスター Baxter) is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Bros. High School: Reborn. He was also one of the main subjects to return into the sequel. Attributies Baxter is considered a beginner character that people can learn with. This is due to him having no major size or speed flaws and is considered all around and balanced. Despite being an average-sized middleweight, Baxter is one of those who can infinitely chain grab without a wall, which is a true problem at high level play. Baxter's biggest flaw is not a lack of KO moves, but rather in landing them. Baxter is a strong character with high KO power. However, as mentioned above, it can be difficult to land them. For example, his forward aerial is a meteor smash if sweetspotted, which helps him edgeguard, but it isn't very reliable unless sourspotted, and it can be difficult to sourspot. The back throw, while one of the strongest throws in the game, requires grabbing the opponent, and Baxter has very short grab range. His forward special, Fire Cape, allows him to turn enemies around and reflect projectiles with a fire effect. The cape also propels him forward a little when used in the air. Additionally, the cape reverses momentum and can be used to Cape Glide which greatly enhances his edgeguarding capabilities. His Neutral Special, Fire Orb, is spammable and helps him control the enemy's approach, it can also be used to hinder some characters offstage. His Down Special Baxter Tornado can help him get his opponents trapped in chain attacks after the move is done, however his opponents can air dodge or side roll out of his way which can be difficult for him. For his recovery, he can wall jump and use his Fire Cape, along with his Fire Launch. Fire Launch, however, is a relatively poor recovery move in general and is easily edge-guarded due to its predictable trajectory (straight upwards, slightly diagonal), though, it is considered to be a great out-of-shield option, But also Fire Launch had good vertical distance and has good launching ability. With all of these attributies, Baxter is a very great character in the game possibly making him more than a Mid-Low tier character, probably making him to be up to a Mid-High character. Changes from SSBHS to SSBHS Reborn Baxter has been significantly buffed from SSBHS to SSBHSR, given that he was a mid-low-tier character. He is considerably more nimble and stronger than in past games, as well as being more capable of comboing and KOing. His reach is somewhat greater as well. The only true nerf Baxter seems to suffer from is an overall decrease in damage output. However, the large aforementioned buffs to his maneuverability, knockback, and comboing makes this nerf an extremely small price to pay. Also, with the general nerf/rebalance to most characters with disjointed hitbox (such as ), who were a large threat to Baxter in SSBHS, Baxter can now handle them more easily and last longer against them (though they are still a potential threat that Baxter players should still be wary of). Lastly, the change to the ledge mechanics makes his linear recovery harder to edgeguard. Overall, Baxter's intended role as the most "well-equipped" character appears to have been restored. * Jab combo is weaker (Does 8% instead of 10%.) * Forward tilt deals less damage (7% instead of 8%). * Dash attack deals less damage (8% instead of 9%). * Down tilt has much less ending lag, allowing it to be a close range spacer and combo move. * Up tilt has had its knockback severely reduced, increasing its combo ability, able to deal around 40% damage on most characters if used repeatedly. * Up tilt deals 2% less damage. * Forward smash has a larger blast radius, giving it a larger hitbox. It also has slightly more knockback growth. * Up smash has stronger knockback growth. * Down smash's back hit has stronger knockback growth but less base knockback. * Down smash's front hit deals 5% less damage (10% from 15%) and can no longer K.O. under 150% unless used near the edge. * Forward aerial's speed, knockback, and damage have been increased. * Back aerial is much easier to WoP due to Mario's much faster air speed. * Neutral, up, and back aerial deal less damage doing 8, 7, and 10% respectively instead of 10, 11, and 12%. * Back and up aerials have 2 more frames of landing lag. * The hits of Fire Drillkick link to another drastically better than in SSBHS. The final hit also deals significantly more knockback despite dealing 2% less damage. * Baxter now grabs with one hand as opposed to two (he still uses both hands during his pummel, however). * Baxter's grab range is better overall. * Back throw has slightly less growth and does 1% less. * Down throw has drastically less base knockback, allowing it to combo into other moves more reliably at lower percentages. * Fireballs have higher falling speed, allowing them to hit the ground faster. They also travel significantly further in the air. * Fireballs have more ending lag and its damage relies on distance rather than consistently doing 5%. * Fire Cape deals less damage when on the ground and gives less lift in the air. * Baxter's means of approach with cape are hindered by the lack of Cape Gliding. * Baxter can dash over an edge and grab it right after flinging the cape if timed correctly. * Fire Launch gains much more recovery distance. * Baxter Tornado has increased range. * Baxter Finale does more damage than in SSBHS. * Baxter Finale has less vertical range. Moveset Ground *Neutral Attack: *Side Tilt: *Up Tilt: *Down Tilt: *Dash Attack: Smash *Side Smash: *Up Smash: *Down Smash: Ariel Attack *Neutral Ariel: *Forward Ariel: *Back Ariel: *Up Ariel: *Down Ariel: Grab attacks *Grab: *Pummel: *Forward Throw: *Back Throw: *Up Throw: *Down Throw: Special Moves Taunts *Up: *Side: *Down: On Screen Apperance Trophies Alternate Costume Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. High School: Reborn